


Bella Notte

by Saku015



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Holding Hands, Kissing, Post-Canon, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's first date.





	Bella Notte

Naruto was shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He was standing in front of the Hyuuga estate with a purple rose in his hand. When he had seen it, it reminded him of Hinata so much that he simply could not leave it there.

When he heard the steps, he looked up and forgot how to breathe for a second. Before him, there was his girlfriend, wearing a white skirt with a dark purple pullover and a few shades lighter purple t-shirt. When their eyes met, Hinata blushed which made him feeling quite dizzy.

He stepped to Hinata and instead of giving her the flower, he placed it into her hair. The girl’s blush deepened and she gifted him with a smile which made butterflies dancing in his stomach. Naruto reached his hand towards her that Hinata accepted with a small nod. As they were leaving the estate, Naruto thought back to the first time they were standing in front of it together. Both of them were four and he had to realize the fact that Hinata’s hand fitted as perfectly into his then, than it did now.

 

When Ichiraku put down the huge bowl of ramen to the counter, a voice slipped through his lips which expressed his awe.

"What’s with this bowl, old man?" He asked the other who only answered with a grin.

"This is our special first-date-ramen!" Naruto glanced at Hinata from the corner of his eyes, who did the same thing at the same moment. Both of them blushed immediately, turning their heads away. Ichiraku let out a small laughter. "Enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you for the food!" Hinata said, bowing lightly. She lifted up her chopsticks and started eating. Her movements were so gracious that Naruto could not do anything, but watch. The way her hair framed her face, her little, happy smile because of the great food… everything about her was perfect. "N-naruto-kun?"

"Yes?!" He asked in panic. He did not want Hinata to think about him as some kind of weird person because of the staring. He was not Ero-sennin after all. When he looked up, he saw a bite of ramen in front of his face. He looked at Hinata. The girl cocked her head to the side and a little smile played on her lips. Naruto – with his cheeks burning like fire – closed his eyes and took the bite into his mouth. "Now it’s your turn," he grinned at the girl after he had swallowed the ramen. Hinata smiled back at him, then opened her mouth so he could feed her as well.

"Awe, they are so cute!" He heard Ayame’s voice from the background, but did not pay any former attention to it.

 

They were walking on the road that led to the exit of the village. Suddenly, a bench came into view. Naruto let Hinata’s hand go and jumped to it. After he had wiped it clean with a tissue he gestured towards Hinata to sit down.

When both of them adjusted, Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder. Naruto breathed in the scent of her hair and felt dizzy for the hundredth time that night. Suddenly, a shooting star appeared on the sky. Naruto looked down to the love of his life. The light of the star reflected in her eyes which made it more beautiful than it already was. Hinata felt that she was being watched, so she turned her gaze up to Naruto. The boy did not know what to say, so just leaned his forehead to the girls’.

"If you see a shooting star, you should wish something, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered to him, her breath burning his lips.

"I do not need to wish anything," the boy whispered back, placing a little kiss on her lips. "Because everything I have ever wanted is right next to me."


End file.
